This invention relates to a bag and storage assembly, and more particularly, to a backpack assembly that is reversible.
It is well known to reverse bags and related leather goods. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,849, a reversible bag is described having a top closure and a reversible zipper. In the '849 the bag includes a pair of handles attached to the outside and a pair of handles attached to the inside. The latter are used when the bag is disposed in a reversed condition.
The problem with the bag of the '849 patent is that the inside handles interfere with storing within and use of the inside of the bag. If the same assembly were used for a backpack, there would be the pair of supporting straps, one on the outside and one on the inside--the latter would also interfere with use of the backpack interior.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a reversible backpack assembly which overcomes the above disadvantages.